


Side

by CharityMercy



Category: Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, V - Fandom, bts, taehyung - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Oral, Smut, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Your friends hate your new boyfriend, driving you away from them and into his arms.





	Side

Your friends were nagging you, again about your boyfriend. You tried to hide your annoyance, but when one of them caught your eyes rolling, they only dug in harder. They couldn’t understand that you were happier than you have ever been when you were together. They only noticed that you were a little mopey when he was on tour or working long hours. They noticed the bruises, the bite marks and the scratches, insisting that because he was too rough, that he wasn’t good for you. They never listened when you told them that’s what you wanted. 

 

“I really am happy, why can’t you be happy for me?” you plead with them. It’s only met with more annoying bickering. You drained you drink and slammed your glass on the table. “If any of you actually cared about my happiness, you would shut the fuck up and realize that I’m happy and that’s what matters!” you scold. They are all silenced, mouth hanging agape. You shove your chair back, “When you are ready to be supportive, you can call me, until then fuck off” you storm away. Ignoring both the shouts of protest and the sting of tears in your eyes. You pay your tab and quickly leave, wanting nothing more than anything to go home, and shake off your entire day. You pace outside the bar, seething, awaiting for your ride home. You hop in the back of the uber, thankfully not waiting too long for it. You begin to relax as soon as you are on your way home. You text TaeHyung, “Wanna come over?” He texts back almost immediately, “Can you come here?” he asks. You let out an annoyed sigh. “Long day, I’m way too annoyed to cope with your roommates.” you reply. “Fair. See you in 20” again, his reply is almost instant. 

 

You get home about 5 minutes later, you kick off your heels in the doorway. You scrub off your dramatic makeup and change into leggings and a crop top. You let out a heavy sigh and plop down on the couch, closing your eyes for just a moment before the doorbell rings. You can’t help but smile when you open the door to your grinning boyfriend. He pulls you against his chest wrapping his arms around you tightly. You sigh contently, already feeling the tension slip away. He pet your hair, “Do you need some stress relief?” he growls, you feel his voice through his chest. You nod in return, looking up at him. He pushes against you, gleefully shoving you towards the bedroom, poking your sides to make you giggle. His lips playfully meet your neck and face until you reach the bed, when he gently pushes you down. Both of you are breathless from giggling. His playfulness is what initially drew you to him. Being near him just seemed to make you feel more joyful, more happy. 

 

His hands run over your body, gently shifting the mood, as his lips brush yours. He peels off his shirt, you quickly rid yourself of yours too. His lips crash into yours, desire already making both of you sloppy. You gasp as his hand slips into the waistband of your pants, long fingers brushing against your lips. His teeth grazes your earlobe, before he travels further down, making a dark mark just under your ear. You tug his locks, bringing his lips back to yours. His sinful tongue slips into your mouth at the precise moment his skilled fingers slide into you. You mewl, pressing your hips into his hand, as his finds his pace. His lips wander, as your fingers lace into his hair. His teeth graze your throat, then your collarbone before he leaves a mark there. You moan as his soaked digit rubs your clit, your pleasure building. Your hand slips between your bodies, fingers brushing against his hardness. He pants, breath hitting wet skin, as you slip your hand into his sweats, thankful that he never wears jeans. You stroke him, earning a deep moan from him. He picks up speed, you mewl, you skin flushing a deep pink. He brings you to the precipice of ruin then stops. 

 

You whine, as he grabs a condom from your bedside table. You both hurriedly shimmy out of your pants in unison. He quickly rolls the latex over his length, not wasting any time. He nudges your legs further apart with his thighs, as he grips your hips. He lines himself up with you, and pushes into you, letting you adjust to him, his fingers tense on your skin. You buck your hips into his, unable to handle his pause. He smiles, quickly finding a swift albeit sloppy rhythm. You grip his forearms, pulling him towards you. He seamlessly adjusts, his hands shifting under you to your shoulders instead. His lips crash into yours, teeth colliding, but neither of you care, you are too caught up in passion. 

 

You arch into him, crying out his name as you climax around him. He briefly slows his sinful hips, taking a moment to cover you in gentle kisses. When he picks up speed again, your hands slide up his sides, stopping at his shoulders where your nails bite flesh. A devious moan falls from his lips as he slams into you. His teeth sink into the crook between your neck and shoulder. You moan, back arching to press your breasts against the flat planes of his chest. You nip his throat, as his hips continue to snap into you. He marks you again, this time on your shoulder. You start to feel the tightness in your abdomen again as you near climax for a second time. Judging by his panting breaths and deep moans, he’s close too. He releases a deep moan close to your ear, bringing you to the brink of your high with his powerful, sloppy thrusts. Your nails dig into his back harder, you press closer to him. Your muscles tense around him and he moans your name as he cums. You reach your high with a loud moan just after him, quivering with the intensity of it. You both pant, he presses his head against your shoulder. You begin to completely relax, taking slow, even breaths, glowing in ecstasy. 

 

He leaves for a moment to clean up, before crawling back in bed beside you. He kisses the marks he made and pulls you close. Your eyelids grow heavy as Taehyung pulls the covers around both of you before tangling himself in your limbs. You both drift to sleep, tangled up together in complete relaxation.


End file.
